Two-dimensional code is a black and white graphic which is distributed according to a certain regulation in two-dimensional direction using a specific geometry. It stores information by using a number of geometry corresponding to the binary, with the use of the mask technology, making the distribution of the black and white pixel blocks of the two-dimensional code pattern as uniform as possible. The original intention of this design is to ensure the accuracy of machine identification. However, such two-dimensional code appears to include only black and white pixel blocks randomly distributed. The user can generally know the information of the corresponding marked object expressed by the two-dimensional code only after the two-dimensional code is recognized.